futurefandomcom-20200229-history
United States presidential election, 2020 (Bernie's America)
The '''United States presidential election, 2020 '''was the 59th quadrennial United States presidential election, and was held on November 3, 2020. United States Senator, Bernie Sanders of Vermont, defeated incumbent United States President, Donald Trump of New York. President Donald Trump was the first United States President since George H.W. Bush to not win re-election. Sanders over-performed in the election in regards to electoral vote, similar to Trump in 2016, as most predictions from pollsters and news outlets were a 308-348 win for Sanders. Bernie Sanders became the oldest person ever to be elected president of the United States at 79 years old, the previous record-holder was Ronald Reagan in 1984 at age 73. Bernie Sanders also became the first Jewish person to ever be elected president, and Tulsi Gabbard became the first woman ever to be elected Vice President. By the time of the election, Donald Trump had an averaged a 26% approval rating according to Gallup polling, a modern historical low. Bernie Sanders had a 55% approval rating by the time of the election. Issues of the day were subjects such as foreign policy, gun control reform, drug reform, and economic inequality. Trump had been criticized for his attacks on Syria, especially by Sanders, who harshly criticized the actions. At the time of the election, the Democratic Party had taken control of the U.S. House of Representatives, as well as the United States Senate by a narrow margin of 51-49. By the time of the election, the United States Congress had still failed to pass any major gun control reform laws. The Assault Weapons Ban of 2018 passed the House of Representatives, but was voted down in the United States Senate in a vote of 51-50, as Vice President Mike Pence was the tie-breaker and voted down the ban. Although Trump stayed silent on the issue of the proposed ban, partial blame was put on him for choosing Pence as his Vice President in the first place. Sanders's running mate, then-U.S. Representative Tulsi Gabbard attacked Pence for this, and pledged to vote in favor of gun control reform if she was ever faced with the duty of being the tie-breaker on the issue in the Senate. Results Senator Bernie Sanders and Representative Tulsi Gabbard defeated President Donald Trump and Vice President Mike Pence in a 359-179 electoral college vote win, a 29-21 state win, and a 53.6%-44.7% popular vote win. Turnout for the presidential election was 57.2%, compared to the 2016 presidential election's 55.7% turnout, and the 2012 presidential election's 54.9% turnout. On the night of the election, President Trump congratulated then-President-elect Bernie Sanders and then-Vice President-elect Tulsi Gabbard on their victory, and said he "looked forward to working with them". However, about a week later he tweeted that the results of the election were "somewhat biased for the Democrats" in a "mostly fair" election. In the 2018 midterm elections, the Democrats took control of the U.S. House of Representatives, and took control of the U.S. Senate by 51-49, as they flipped Republican Senate seats in Tennessee, Nevada, and Arizona to Democratic, although losing their Democratic U.S. Senate seat in Indiana. In 2020, the Democrats retained control in the U.S. House of Representatives, and retained control in the U.S. Senate and gained four more seats in Colorado, Georgia, Iowa, and North Carolina, giving them a 55-45 control. Georgia controversy Georgia was the final state to be called by any major news organization, as Donald Trump won the state by a mere 104 votes. Bernie Sanders called for a recount of the state's votes, however Trump remained victorious of the state's 16 electoral votes. Although not as major because it did not announce the overall winner, this incident has been compared to the Florida controversy of 2000, where George W. Bush won Florida by only 537 votes. This continued the ongoing criticism of the electoral college, with some advocating for it to be fully abolished in favor for either a popular vote or ranked voting system. Nominations Democratic Party Nominee *Bernie Sanders, U.S. Senator, Vermont Other candidates *Kirsten Gillibrand, U.S. Senator, New York, endorsed Bernie Sanders *Cory Booker, U.S. Senator, New Jersey, endorsed Bernie Sanders *Kamala Harris, U.S. Senator, California, endorsed Bernie Sanders *Tim Kaine, U.S. Senator, Virginia, endorsed Kirsten Gillibrand, then Bernie Sanders *Martin O'Malley, Governor, Maryland, endorsed Kirsten Gillibrand, then Bernie Sanders *John Delaney, U.S. Representative, Maryland, endorsed Kirsten Gillibrand, then no endorsement Declined to be candidates *Joe Biden, Vice President, Delaware, endorsed Kirsten Gillibrand, then Bernie Sanders *Elizabeth Warren, U.S. Senator, endorsed Bernie Sanders *Joe Kennedy III, U.S. Representative, Massachusetts, endorsed Bernie Sanders after convention *Hillary Clinton, Secretary of State, New York, endorsed Kirsten Gillibrand, then Bernie Sanders *Jimmy Carter, President, Georgia, endorsed Bernie Sanders *John Kerry, Secretary of State, Massachusetts, no endorsement *Al Gore, Vice President, Tennessee, no endorsement *Michelle Obama, First Lady, Illinois, no endorsement *Oprah Winfrey, talk show host, California, endorsed Bernie Sanders after convention Republican Party Nominee *Donald Trump, President, New York Other candidates *John Kasich, Governor, Ohio, no endorsement *Jeff Flake, U.S. Senator, Arizona, endorsed John Kasich, then no endorsement Declined to be candidates *Ted Cruz, U.S. Senator, Texas, endorsed John Kasich, then Donald Trump *Mitt Romney, U.S. Senator, Utah, endorsed John Kasich, then Evan McMullin *Rand Paul, U.S. Senator, Kentucky, endorsed Donald Trump *Jeb Bush, Governor, Florida, no endorsement *Lindsey Graham, U.S. Senator, South Carolina, endorsed John Kasich, then Evan McMullin *John McCain, U.S. Senator, Arizona, no endorsement *Ben Shapiro, political commentator, California, no endorsement *Mark Cuban, businessman, Texas, no endorsement *Kanye West, singer, California, endorsed Donald Trump Libertarian Party Nominee *Gary Johnson, Governor, New Mexico Other candidates *John McAfee, businessman, California, endorsed Gary Johnson Declined to be candidates *Ron Paul, U.S. Representative, Texas, no endorsement Green Party Nominee *Jill Stein, physician, Massachusetts Major independent candidates Candidates *Evan McMullin, CIA operations officer, Utah Declined to run as independent candidates *Bernie Sanders, U.S. Senator, Vermont *Kirsten Gillibrand, U.S. Senator, New York *John Kasich, Governor, Ohio *Mark Cuban, businessman, Texas List of living former presidents and endorsements *Jimmy Carter, Georgia, endorsed Bernie Sanders *George H.W. Bush, Texas, no endorsement *Bill Clinton, Arkansas/New York, endorsed Bernie Sanders after convention *George W. Bush, Texas, endorsed John Kasich, then no endorsement *Barack Obama, Illinois, endorsed Bernie Sanders after convention Map Bernie Sanders - 359, Donald Trump - 179, Gary Johnson - 0, Jill Stein - 0, Evan McMullin - 0 https://ibb.co/bNMUdc Category:Elections Category:United States